


Strange Sort of Fairytale

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose unexpectedly land in Storybrooke and spend the evening with another unlikely couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Sort of Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's taking a chance with this story, thank you so much!! I'd say it's pretty equal attention given to each pairing, and it definitely written by a hardcore shipper of each. This is only my second time writing CS, so please forgive any discrepancies. :)
> 
> Lunaseemoony and thedoctorsnextcompanion (on tumblr) recently prompted me for a Doctor/Rose and Captain Swan crossover. I had nothing beyond general interest in the idea for quite a while, but that all changed this morning on my run when all the ideas came pouring in. And who knows, maybe we’ll end up in this universe again. 
> 
> Endless thanks to Crazygirlne for beta/advice/idea bouncing/etc. I <3 you.
> 
> Teen only because of light cussing.

“What’dya say, Rose? The Ipiginu bazaar asteroid? You’ve been talking about wanting to do some shopping, and I need to pick up a few parts for the TARDIS.” The Doctor glances at Rose, who’s on the jump seat reading a book. 

“Mmm, sure, yeah. That sounds good, Doctor,” Rose answers absently. “Should probably pick up somethin’ for mum.”

“Righty-ho!” The Doctor exclaims before grimacing. “Eugh, no. Hmm, I need something better. How about... Allons-y! Yes, much better, that. Wouldn’t you say, Rose?”

Rose looks up from her book with a smirk. “Yeah, definitely the second one.”

With a happy nod, the Doctor spins around the console, flipping gears and switches to take them on their next adventure. Suddenly, the TARDIS jolts, sending the Doctor to the grating and Rose’s book into the air as she reflexively grabs onto the bar behind the jump seat. 

“Doctor!” She shouts. “What’s going on?!”

The Doctor’s reply is drowned out as the TARDIS begins shaking as if she’s been consumed by some cataclysmic weather event. But then, just as suddenly as it occurred, the TARDIS stops and lands with a dull thud. It’s completely silent inside the ship, but the rotor continues to pulse gently, emitting a steady glow of light. 

Pulling himself up with a wince, the Doctor dashes over to Rose. “You okay?”

Rose looks a bit shaken, but otherwise intact. “Yeah, I’m alright. _Blimey_ , Doctor, what happened?”

The Doctor’s voice darkens. “I don’t know, but something tells me we’re not on the asteroid.” He walks to the monitor, puts on his glasses, and begins typing furiously, occasionally pointing his sonic to some random part on the console. 

Rose stands and walks to the Doctor’s side. After a few minutes he turns to her with a curious expression on his face. “It seems we’re in a parallel universe, Rose.”

“But the TARDIS… Didn’t she blackout in Pete’s World? How come she’s still, er, alive?” Rose asks with a wave at the rotor. “And what about the cracks between universes? How’s that possible?”

The Doctor squints at the monitor. “Strange, that,” he murmurs. “There’s some kind of energy here the TARDIS likes. She’s…” He trails off as the TARDIS hums happily in his mind. “She’s powered down a bit to adjust her energy signature to this universe. It’s curious…” He thinks furiously. Even before the Time War, he’d never landed in such a parallel universe that evoked such a positive reaction from his ship, other than their prime universe. He’s suddenly very curious to know where they’ve landed. “And there are no cracks. It’s almost like she slipped through a portal of some kind. Very curious indeed.” The part of the Doctor that feeds of the mysteries of the universe is brimming with curiosity. 

“Curious? Curious how?” Rose looks up at the rotor and pats the coral beneath it. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” the Doctor begins. “Fancy a look-see?”

Rose laughs and rolls her eyes, before hooking her elbow through the Doctor’s offered one. “Like you even have to ask.”

They run down the ramp, arm in arm, and slip outside. It’s dark out, the air cool and with a light drizzle, and they find themselves in an empty parking lot next to a brick building. The lot is empty save for one rusty truck parked at the far end. They walk to the street and follow the sidewalk until they reach a large intersection with a large clock tower across the street. Dimly lit storefronts line the street on both sides, and a half a block away there’s a brightly lit cafe behind an outdoor patio lined with tea lights. A few patrons walk away from the establishment in the opposite direction. 

The Doctor stops and stares at the clock tower. Strange, that. Very strange. He closes his eyes and allows his time sense to expand, trying to pinpoint the reason for the unusual niggle he’d felt under his skin ever since stepping out of the TARDIS. 

“Doctor? What’s wrong?” Rose asks when notices his posture. 

“It’s strange, this town. Time runs differently here. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It’s almost like... No, that can’t be.” The Doctor spins around and stares intently at the buildings around them. 

“Doctor. Explain, please,” Rose demands.

“It’s like this town shouldn’t even be here! It’s almost as if it exists out of time from the rest of this universe. And that’s not all. I’ve never seen timelines like this, and that’s saying something. Since I don’t know anyone here yet, I can’t see a specific timeline, but even the town itself is unusual.” The intrigue of the place presents a fascinating mystery, and he won’t deny he’s anxious to figure it out. “The timeline stops for a while… No, wait– It just starts; the timeline starts but then it stops, for twenty-eight years and now it’s moving again.” Even he doesn’t know how to explain it. 

Rose is quiet for a moment. “So what does that mean?” 

The Doctor gives Rose a slightly maniacal grin. “I have no idea! But I do know where we can go to perhaps find some answers!” 

“The cafe?” Rose points down the street.

The Doctor smiles. “The cafe!”

**oOoOoOo**

Emma sits at the table with her family after Killian’s miraculous return from the Underworld. She’d been at the cemetery, standing at his grave, when Zeus sent him back, and instead of dragging him to her house to fully celebrate his return, they’d instead gone to Granny’s to share the surprising news of his return with their family and friends. Everyone had been overjoyed, especially her parents, Henry, and Robin, and even Regina had cracked a pleased smile. For a while, at least, she hopes they can sit and just relax.

She’s not terribly focused on the conversations around her and leans into Killian’s side, sighing heavily, as exhaustion overcomes her for a brief moment. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Killian asks quietly. 

“Nothing. Nothing, really. I’m just scared to relax. I just got you back, and I want– I _need_ a moment to breathe. To make sure you’re really _here_ before some new disaster comes dropping on our heads.”

Killian’s arm tightens around Emma. “I’m not going anywhere, Emma. Not anymore. And we can go home, if you’d like. I’m sure Regina’d love to take the boy for the night…”

It’s been a long day; no, it’s been a long several weeks. Months? She doesn’t even know anymore, after her time as the Dark One and then their time in the Underworld. All she really wants to do is curl up with Killian in the enormous bed in her house that she’d only wistfully admired during her time as the Dark One and sleep for weeks. But being the Savior comes with a cost, and she grudgingly accepts the obligations unintentionally placed before her. Emma shrugs, not committing to his suggestion, because she knows they’ll end up at her house eventually.

“If I may, love, they can all sod off and give us a few moments to ourselves. I’m sure your parents would be happy to pick up the task of guarding the town from whatever new unfortunate trial will no doubt befall us.”

Emma hums noncommittally before closing her eyes, content to simply listen to the murmur of voices around her. Carefree laughter wafts through the air, as the people of her town (yes, it’s her town, now) get along for once. The jukebox plays some cheesy romantic ballad, and she’d bet her leather jacket that it’s Henry playing a song for Violet. Her mind drifts as she peacefully melts into Killian’s side, soothed by the deep rumble of his voice as he makes conversation with her dad. 

The door to the diner jingles, and the soothing chatter fades away abruptly, leaving a rather uncomfortable silence that’s somehow louder than the buzz of chatter from before. Emma gets that little niggle in her belly that tells her something’s not quite right, and with a sigh, opens her eyes and lifts her head up to face the door. 

Two strangers stand in the doorway (of _freaking_ course): a tall and skinny man with wild, brown hair in a pinstriped suit and long brown coat, and a blond woman in jeans and a fitted red jacket. While they look harmless enough, Emma knows better than to judge a book by its cover, and besides– They’re outsiders, and the last time outsiders came to Storybrooke… Well, she’s not in the mood for a repeat. 

It’s clear they’re a bit taken aback by the abrupt silence at their entrance, and the man’s brow furrows for a moment before he throws on a smile and strides confidently into the room. The blond at his side is clearly no ditzy sidekick, as she matches his confidence in her own gait.

“Hello! I’m the Doctor, and this is Rose! We’re travelers just passing through and thought we’d stop in for a bite.” The Doctor pauses for a moment and appears to be a bit confused by the townspeople's’ less than friendly reception. 

The girl, Rose, puts a hand on his arm. “Hi, uh, I hope we’re not interruptin’ anything. If so, we can leave.” She gestures to the door and nudges the Doctor who, at her cue, agrees with her.

“Ehm, yes! Leave! We can leave. In fact, it looks like we’re really not welcome here, so we’ll just–” He takes Rose’s hand, and they turn to the door looking slightly uncomfortable. 

Oh, for the love of… “Wait!” Emma calls out, and she can almost feel Killian’s knowing smirk next to her. She gives Killian a look, and he steps smoothly out of the booth to let her out. Emma strides over to the couple, and after a quick glance back at Killian, who nods in encouragement, introduces herself. 

“Hi, sorry about that. We’re not… We’re not really used to strangers here.”

“Really!? A quaint seaside village like this? Seems like that’s a perfect kind of place for an relaxing weekend retreat.” The Doctor raises an eyebrow at Emma, like he knows there’s more to what she’s saying.

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s the fish smell.” Emma holds out a hand. “I’m Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke.”

When the Doctor shakes her hand, a curious expression crosses his face, and Emma’s not quite sure if she likes the way he’s looking at her. It’s not… malicious or creepy in any way. No, it’s more like she’s a mystery he’s trying to figure out. Her lie detector is a bit unsettled by the Doctor, and while it’s not giving her any clear judgements, she thinks she can trust him. 

Rose, however, puts Emma immediately at ease. She’s young, maybe early twenties, but right away Emma can tell she’s got real life experience, wisdom, and a special brand of compassion that most women her age don’t have. 

“And again, um, sorry about earlier. It’s been a crazy… time here in Storybrooke lately, so we’re having a party now that it’s all over. And like I said, we’re not really used to outsiders. You just took us by surprise, that’s all.” She flashes them what she hopes is a genuine smile. For now, Emma judges, they’re welcome here, but she’s worried about what their presence here means. 

She shrugs her shoulders and leads them to the bar where Killian and David have taken up residence, Killian with a short glass of rum and her dad with a beer. “Killian, Dad, this is the Doctor and Rose. They’re travelers,” she says. 

“Dad?” Rose asks curiously, her eyes darting quickly between Emma and David. 

_Shit._ Outsiders won’t know anything about her family or the curse, and given that she and David look about the same age, of course it’s going to raise questions. 

The Doctor’s eyes widen as well, and she can almost see the gears churning in his mind. But what makes her more curious is the way he’s staring at Killian, like he’s a complete impossibility. 

“Um, yeah, it’s a long story,” Emma begins and lets out a tired sigh. “Tell you what, why don’t you order, and I’ll snag a booth over there.” She gestures with her thumb to a both that just opened up behind them. At the same time, Emma notices that everyone else has gone back to their previous conversations and activities. It’s as if Emma’s response assured them that nothing was amiss with their strange visitors.

She excuses herself, and before claiming the table, stops by Regina and Robin’s booth to explain the situation and ask if they can take Henry for a few nights.

**oOoOoOo**

The Doctor watches Emma walk away for just a moment before returning to the conversation. He smirks when Rose speaks up, voicing her ever accurate attention to detail.

“So are you and her…” Rose hints suggestively to Killian, “you know, a couple?” 

Even the Doctor notices the way Killian’s eyes never leave Emma as she walks to the booth.

“Mmm, yes, but more than that, lass. It’s True Love,” Killian winks at Rose, and the Doctor forces down a brief surge of jealousy despite Killian’s words. This Killian’s full of charm and swagger, dressed like a pirate, and with a rather… unique set of timelines, the Doctor’s not quite sure what to make of him. But the same thing could be said for the town and everyone in it.

“True Love,” Rose laughs skeptically, but her laughter stops quickly when she sees seriousness in Killian’s gaze. “Sorry, mate, ‘s just... Like a fairy tale?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” Killian laughs back, obviously not offended by Rose’s question. “A very strange sort of fairytale. Granted, this whole bloody town’s a bit strange.”

The Doctor is surprised when David elbows Killian in the ribs with what looks like a warning look.

“Nah, mate, they’re alright. I think we can trust these two,” he states before sipping his drink. “So…” he drawls, “where are you from?” 

Before either the Doctor or Rose can answer, David claps Killian on the shoulder and says, “Killian, I’m gonna leave you and Emma to deal with these two. It’s way past Neal’s bedtime, and Snow keeps staring daggers at me.” He pauses for a moment before hugging Killian. “I’m glad you’re back, truly. You and Emma take all the time you need before coming back to work.”

“Thanks, mate,” Killian says softly, returning David’s hug. 

The Doctor is almost exploding with curiosity, and beside him, he notices Rose bite her lip, likely to keep from asking the same questions. After David leaves, Killian leads Rose and the Doctor over to the booth, hands them each a menu, and slides in beside Emma, quickly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Granny comes by shortly after to take their orders (burgers and chips… er, _fries_ … and milkshakes for both), and for a few moments an awkward silence lingers between them. 

Thankfully, Rose breaks the silence. “Um, you asked where we’re from. I’m from London, and the Doctor… He’s kind of from everywhere, really.” The Doctor returns the fond grin she gives him. 

“So are you and him…” Killian trails off, eyes dancing with mirth as he mirrors Rose’s earlier question. “You know, _together_?”

Despite his attempts to prevent it, the Doctor feels himself blush, and he pulls on an earlobe. “Um, well, the thing is…”

Rose interrupts his babbling. “Yeah, we’re together.” 

When the Doctor’s mouth falls open and his head swivels in her direction, almost giving him a crick in his neck, she bites her lip, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. Rose gives him a challenging glare, almost daring him to contradict her. The Doctor snaps his mouth shut, and his defiant look back makes her eyes widen in surprise.

Killian and Emma exchange knowing smirks. 

“So what about you? Where are you all from?” Rose asks, subtly moving the conversation into safer waters. 

Emma sighs, “Well, that’s a bit complicated.”

“Complicated like how Storybrooke’s timeline just starts out of nowhere, stops for twenty-eight years, and then starts again a few years ago?” The Doctor asks bluntly, curiosity finally overriding any propriety. 

“Doctor, bein’ rude,” Rose hisses from beside him. 

Emma shifts restlessly in her seat. “Okay, here’s the deal. I don’t know you, either of you, but I feel like I can trust you. I’ve got this thing where I can tell when someone’s lying, and I’m not sure what to make of you, Doctor.” She levels him with a stern gaze. “I’m the Savior of this town, and it’s my job to protect it. So if you’re here to throw more chaos for us to deal with, we’re not interested, and you can leave right now.” 

With a long, heavy exhalation, Emma raises tired eyes to the Doctor’s. “I just spent who knows how long as the Dark One, a bunch of stupid shit happened, and Killian… died, and then I– We went to the Underworld to save him, to bring him back, only to find out… there was no way back for him. And then by some miracle, he came back.”

Emma looks a bit shocked she’d revealed so much at the end of her outburst but relaxes when Killian leans in and presses a soft kiss to her head. 

“Blimey, that’s a… story.” An odd sort of giggle escapes the Doctor when he remembers the town’s called Storybrooke. “But it explains a lot, to be fair. And, well, since you were so honest with us, we’ll be honest with you. Rose and I are from a different universe, came here quite by accident, actually. Mind you, I sometimes think my ship does whatever she wants, and nothing is ever an accident.” 

Rose nudges him to get back on track. “Annnnyway, I’m a Time Lord, from the planet of Gallifrey, I’m 900 years old, and I travel through time and space in a spaceship called the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Rose is from 2005, London, and we met at her work when I saved her from plastic dummies.” He takes Rose’s hand and squeezes it gently and is pleased when she returns the gesture.

Killian and Emma exchange disbelieving looks. “Well, mate...” Killian holds his glass up, and the Doctor clinks his milkshake against it in a toast. “I always think the stories can’t get more outlandish in this world, but I have yet to be proven right.”

The Doctor can’t hold it in anymore. “Thing is, I’m a Time Lord. I see timelines, the past, present, and future, and how single decisions can change the course of one’s life. Ever since we landed here, which, by the way, was through a portal to our universe–” At this, Killian and Emma look at each other sharply. “–I haven’t been able to figure out the timelines. Storybrooke just… well, it just starts and then it stops for twenty eight years. And then it started again, oh, three years ago? One? The timeline is so tangled at times, it’s hard to tell. And no one here is from this universe, are you? You’re all sort of… a mystery.” 

Focusing on Killian, the Doctor continues in a subdued voice. “But you, you died. And now you’re back. But you’re not like–” He stops before he says Jack’s name, knowing that train of thought will open up a bunch of unwanted questions from Rose. “Your timeline is – _blimey_ , you’ve been around a while – is back on track.” 

Killian looks amused at the Doctor’s roundabout way of talking but seems to follow along. “Mate, you don’t know the half of it.”

After an encouraging nod from Killian, Emma takes a deep breath and dives into the story of how Henry found her, the curse, Storybrooke, magic, and the actual storybook that brought them all together. The Doctor, with Rose beside him, listen in rapt fascination as Emma and Killian share what to anyone else would be an impossible story. But the Doctor’s seen more of the universe than most and finds himself believing their words. 

Rose laughs after Killian explains who he is. “Wait, so you’re Captain Hook? The evil pirate from _Neverland_?” 

“Well, lass, I’d say _evil_ is a matter of opinion. And I’m from the Enchanted Forest, not Neverland. The reality of that is a bit… misleading.” His face darkens slightly, likely at memories of the dreaded place. “The reality of a lot of things in this land would shock you.”

The Doctor waits for Rose’s reaction when Emma explains she’s the child of Prince Charming and Snow White. He’ll never grow tired of the thunderstruck expression on her face when Rose learns something unbelievable, and as predicted, he’s not disappointed.

It doesn’t take long for the two couples to fall into comfortable conversation and storytelling. The Doctor listens, completely enthralled, when Killian tells the story about the time he and Emma fell back into time and accidentally changed the events of how Emma’s parents met. 

“And here we were, thrown out of time, into this realm where the Evil Queen still reigned and Snow White was her most wanted enemy. But through one way or another, even with a dance at a royal ball, we saved the day, and aided in their acquaintance. But, ah, Emma here ignored my warnings and brought someone back to this world and time who was thought to be dead, and that created some rather unfortunate complications,” Killian explains. Emma grimaces at his last statement. 

“That’s the understatement of the year,” she mutters.

The Doctor nods in understanding, and is pleased when Rose speaks up. “Yeah, I know all about changing the past. Saved my dad from getting hit by a car and dyin’, and caused a paradox with reapers who almost destroyed the world. My dad saved the day, though,” she adds softly, “and in the end, it’s still the same. He’s still gone.”

Killian and Emma look on with understanding. The Doctor’s sure they’ve both lost someone. Or someones. 

For a while longer, they share stories back and forth. Killian and Emma learn how Rose and the Doctor met, about the day everyone lived, their adventures with Jack, and more recently, stories about cat nuns and statues, werewolves and other parallel worlds. The Doctor and Rose find out about fairytale people coming to life with stories about Neverland and ice queens, villains and happy endings, and how magic has both given and taken from everyone in this town. 

It’s several hours later when their conversation comes to an end, and the diner is long since empty. Granny, with many threats, has given them permission to lock up the establishment. 

The Doctor looks at his new friends with affection and can see the exhaustion written on their faces. Part of him feels bad for keeping from a much deserved and needed rest, but he’s also pleased to have the answers he so desperately wanted to find out. 

“Doctor, I think we should go,” Rose murmurs. “They look more than a bit knackered, and I wouldn’t mind a lie in myself.”

As they lock up the diner, the Doctor asks Killian if he wants a look at the TARDIS before they head home, and Killian’s attention is instantly roused. 

“Aye, I’d like to look on this flying vessel of yours,” he says with an excited gleam in his eyes.

**oOoOoOo**

Emma walks contentedly with Killian’s hand in hers as they walk to the Doctor’s spaceship.

 _Spaceship._

She shakes her head in disbelief.

It’s been one of the most unexpected days of her life, and she’s still astounded that it was only hours earlier that Killian reappeared behind her – _alive_ – in the graveyard. She doesn’t even know how she’s still conscious with the way sleep pulls at her. 

Emma studies the Doctor and Rose in front of them, and she remembers their reactions when Killian asked if they were a couple. Whether or not they are, it’s clear they’re a perfect match in the way they speak and move and interact around each other. It’s natural in the way she and Killian had come to be with each other, and she wonders if there’s such a thing as True Love in their universe.

She hopes so. 

Looking up curiously when the Doctor approaches a blue police box, she can’t help but snort in disbelief. “This is your ship?”

Killian, of course, immediately takes to the TARDIS, and strokes his hand down the side of the ship. Rose stifles a giggle and rolls her eyes with a side-long look at Emma. “Blokes and their ships, yeah?”

The Doctor scoffs. “Rose Tyler, I seem to recall you stroking a bit of the TARDIS console earlier today, hmm?” 

Rose laughs and pushes him playfully in response, but he recovers quickly and pulls out a normal looking key. He unlocks the door and pushes it open with a flourish. “Killian, Emma, after you,” he invites, affecting a posh accent, which makes Rose giggle. 

Emma barely hears them, however, as she and Killian step inside. It’s… _Impossible._ Killian walks backward out the door, runs a hand down the doorway, and takes a few steps back inside. 

Killian stutters a few times before speaking. “It’s… It’s… It’s bigger on the inside!” 

“Yes!” The Doctor crows, and Killian and Emma look at him in surprise. “I bet Rose 10 quid you’d say that. Not everyone does.” He shrugs. “Funny, that.” 

Instead of embarking on her own exploration, Emma watches Killian as he studies the inside of the ship, his enthusiasm carefree and childlike. She knows he’d love to get a full tour, but... it’s time to go. She tugs gently on his hand, and he immediately turns to her, understanding her subtle cue.

“Doctor, Rose,” she addresses their unlikely guests, “thank you for everything. It’s been a wonderful evening, and you are always welcome in Storybrooke. In fact, I hope to see you again when I’m a little more conscious. But it’s time for us to say goodnight.” Emma looks at Killian, her green eyes soft and tired. “It’s time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!
> 
> (I've edited this fic since its original posting. Hopefully it reads a bit better.)


End file.
